Fanfic about Kakashi
by NavajoPrincess
Summary: This is a fanfic about Kakashi. He loves to drive fast. He loses his job and breaks up with his gf. Then he meets a girl who can drive like him. He starts to fall for her. Then he gets in a race with Sasuke Uchiha.Something tragic happens.Read to find out


Okay peoples this is my second Naruto FanFic. M'kay? Don't bash me if it isn't good.  
This is a fanfic bout Kakashi and an Oc. This is fiction story takes place in NYC. It's a musical all right bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Zoom.

Silver hair blew in the wind. The silver convertible did a shape turn before it stopped. There he stopped on the side of the road. He was diving to blow of steam. He had just got fired and his girlfriend was with another man when he got home from work.

Flashback.

_Hatake you're FIRED!!!_

_TAKE YOUR DAMN STUFF AND GET OUT OF HERE!! YOUR PAY CHECK WILL BE MAILED TO YOU._

_With a sigh Kakashi packed up his stuff in his office. His sectary waved a goodbye to him. He had just got the boss mad. He was reading his favorite book make out paradise. It was his own little world. His boss caught him reading it again. That's how he got fired. Kakashi drove home. He loved to drive and do racing. His girl friend hated diving because it messed up her hair. Kakashi wish he found a girl who loves to drive fast._

_He saw a red mustang in the drive way of his apartment. It was probably a client of his girlfriend. He thought. He stepped out of his convertible. He walked to the front door he heard a strange noise. It was like a thumping sound. It was coming from the bedroom. He walked quietly to his bedroom. There he saw his girlfriend sleeping with another man. Kakashi eyes grew wide. Ami said" Kakashi it's not what you think." She said clutching the bed sheets to her chest. "Ami it's exactly what I'm thinking. You can pay the house yourself and try and living with out me I'm moving out. "Kakashi wait"! She heard the door slam. That was the last time she saw the masked man. Kakashi threw his suitcase in the back of the convertible he was mad he needed to drive. He knew where to go. The secret race place in the out skirts of town. He untied his tie and took off his work jacket and untucked his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves and threw his suitcase in the garbage. He smirked under his mask time to blow off some steam._

End of Flashback.

Kakashi drove to the out skirts of town. There were cars everywhere. He wanted to drag race or something. Then something caught his eye. There was a raven haired girl with brown eyes checking her engine. She was looking at it looking for the problem. Kakashi knew what it was the transmission fuel was low. He had all his car needs in the back of his car. He stopped by the girl. The girl looked up. Kakashi stepped out of his car.

The girl smirked "Nice car". Kakashi smiled "Thanks you too". Kakashi asked "Do you now what your car problem is"? The girl laughed yes. Of Course. She looked at Kakashi He was smirking. She gave up. "No can you help me I have a race against this bitch today please!!!??? No. She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Kakashi looked away. "Must not give in noooo". He gave in "fine". She jumped up" YEAH". Kakashi looked at her weirdly.

Kakashi went to his car. He pushed a button and the trunk of the car opened. The girl followed him to the back of the car. Kakashi looked for the transmission fuel. Kakashi asked" Hey what's your name"? Oh my name is Megan" Yours? Mine is Kakashi". Really? I haven't seen you here before Kakashi. Oh it's because my girlfriend never let me here. I was here all the time since we were together. Oh why are you here? I broke up with her today. Really why? She was with another man today. I saw here with him today. Really I'm sorry Kakashi. Thanks I came here blowing steam. Oh yeah? Yup do you know anyone good at drag racing here? Um the toughest one here is Sasuke Uchiha. Really?

Yup I'm ageists his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. She cheats. I could set up a race with Sasuke today if you want. Um I haven't raced in a while he confesses I'll see how you ride Kakashi. Let's jump in my car. Okay they walked to Megan's car. Megan had a silver convertible BMW. Kakashi saw she had a lot of horse power. He couldn't wait to drive it. Megan dangled the keys in front of him. Kakashi watched the keys go back and fourth. "A lot of boys drive like sissy's when they drive my cars. Lets me see how you drive". "All teach you everything I know about racing if you have the quality m Kay"? "Okay "as he grabbed the keys. The jumped in the car. Kakashi and Megan jumped in the car. He started the engine. Megan started to sing

**I've been looki****ng for a driver who's qualified So if you think that you're the one step into my ride I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine With a sunroof top and a gangster lean**

[Bridge  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go. Kakashi did a sharp turn he smirked as dust rose up as he did it. Megan was impressed. People saw this and came to watch.****

[Chorus   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean got a ride that's smoother than a limousine can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night Kakashi sped up a little and Megan watched him carefully.****

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive) Kakashi forgot the feeling of driving. Since he went out with Ami. He felt free when driving with Megan.****

[Verse 2 I got class like a' 57 Cadillac Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back You look like you can handle what's under my hood You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would. Megan felt very confident about Kakashi. He had a certain feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it.****

[BridgeSo if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys-  
You have a nice car Megan can I have it? Megan looked at him.  
Megan said **Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) **Kakashi smirked.****

Cos you play that game, got what I got (Get it Get it) Don't Stop It's a sure shot Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry I ain't even worried So step inside and ride(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)Kakashi did a sharp right turn in the dirt. Everyone gasped. ****

[Bridge  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go. Kakashi saw cones and did zig zags and didn't knock over one. Everyone clapped.****

[Chorus   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
got a ride that's smoother than a limousine can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Kakashi stopped and turned of the engine. Megan looked impressed. "Okay Kakashi All teach you how to drive". You have good stuff cept you need to work on it. The crowd ran to the car. Kakashi looked surprised. Megan smiled. A blond boy yelled "That was the coolest driving I've ever seen Huh teme"? "Hn". "Naruto leave him alone". "Okay let go home" Megan was about to leave. "Megan" she turned "Yeah" Kakashi felt weird. "Can I say at your house"? "I have no where to go." "No" Kakashi did the Puppy eyes. Megan looked away "Must not fall for trap". "Fine" You can stay till you work out your problems". "Kay"? Okay. "Now follow me in your car".

"SHIT"!! Megan said. WHAT IS IT MEGAN? THE PO PO IS HERE!!!! EVERYONE RUN"!! Sorry Kakashi I'll lend your car to um Hey TenTen. A girl with two Chinese buns ran to them "yeah"? Can you take this car to your house? I'll pick it up tomorrow. Kay Megan. We better hurry.

Megan jumped into the driver seat. JUMP IN KAKASHI NOW!! Kakashi jumped in. Megan buckled up Kakashi did the same? Megan turned on the engine. She stepped on the gas pedals. They drove very fast. Kakashi closed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. Then the breaks screeched. Megan sighed "Safe". Megan turned of the engine. Kakashi opened his eyes. There he was sitting in a car in front of a mansion. He got out. Megan unlocked the door. Kakashi saw a lot of car posters and car models. He could get use to this. Megan was tired. She flopped down on the couch. She fell asleep. Kakashi wondered around. He found a guest room. He decided to crash there. Kakashi flopped down and fell asleep. What a day.

An okay person that was my first chapter hoped you liked it. Until next time. TomBoy Ninja out!!


End file.
